


Viking : Occupational Hazard

by Evergade



Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Certains d'entre nous naissent tout simplement différents, avait dit sa mère.Et personne, ni même lui, n'avait compris à quel point il était différent.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867714
Kudos: 5





	Viking : Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ce soir-là, Hiccup était rentré complètement épuisé.

Son rôle de chef l'épuisait énormément. Et encore, il avait Krokmou. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas décemment traverser l’île de Berk en long, en large et en travers plusieurs fois par jour sans son dragon.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil de feu-son-père devant la cheminée

-Dure journée de chef ?

Hiccup sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son aimé. Depuis deux ans, il comprit qu'il avait cette habilité à voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Déjà, il y avait eu les dragons. Il avait décelé, le jour où il avait capturé Krokmou, quelque chose dans son regard qu'aucun viking n'avait vu alors. Et il avait changé la vision de bon nombre de vikings.

 _Certains d'entre nous naissent tout simplement différents_ , avait dit sa mère.

Et personne, ni même lui, n'avait compris à quel point il était différent. Deux ans auparavant, il avait découvert qu'il était capable de voir des esprits. Au début, c’était juste des fragments de voix qu'il percevait. Puis ça a été des phrases entières. Puis des ombres. Et enfin, un jour, ça avait été l'esprit entier. L’Hiver, Jack Frost. Parce que quel autre esprit aurait pu se perdre aussi loin au nord, à part celui du gel et de l’hiver.

Il avait appris plus tard qu'il y avait d'autres esprits, des centaines d'autres. Jack lui aurait expliqué qu'il existait un esprit pour chaque chose, chaque aspect de la nature et des êtres vivants. Lorsque ce fut l'été, Jack partis pour un meeting avec d'autres esprits et lorsqu'il était revenu, la mine sombre, il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu des informations de l'homme de la Lune, l'individu qui choisissait les esprits. Il lui avait expliqué que si Hiccup le voyait, c'était dû à son futur. Celui de mourir au combat, et de devenir un esprit. Et bien que Jack était dévasté par la nouvelle, Hiccup le prenait relativement bien.

Jack s'installa sur ses genoux d'un bon gracieux et Hiccup l'enlaça:

-J'ai dû faire le tour de l’île. D'abord on avait piqué des moutons à Sven, puis on a dû reconstruire le toit d’Olga, parce qu'un Braguetaure l'avait détruit. J'ai trouvé Gustav entrain de piquer les moutons et les jumeaux entrain de faire exploser des trucs. Sans parler de la migration des Vipères qui arrivent et le traité de paix annuel avec Dagur à préparer.

-Longue journée en somme.

-C'est ça… Et toi ? T'as gelé des trucs intéressants ?

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit.

-J'ai vu les autres aujourd'hui. Et Lunar a dit que… Que ta mort aura lieu dans une guerre d'ici deux ans.

Hiccup soupira.

-Maintenant on a une date.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

-Hey, chuchota Hiccup d'une voix calme et posé. On savait depuis le départ que j'allais mourir. Et de toute façon, même sans ça, je suis humain. On est connu pour notre mortalité. Et je suis un viking. Ça a toujours été un métier à risque.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme… Tu vas mourir !

-Comme n'importe qui, Jack. Et je finirais par revenir à la vie en tant qu'esprit, non ?

-Justement ! On ignore combien de temps ça peut prendre. Tu reviendras peut-être dans plusieurs siècles ! Et tu n'auras peut-être aucune idée de qui je suis !

Hiccup lui sourit affectueusement et lui caressa la joue avec affection.

-Si c'est le cas, je compte sur toi pour me le rappeler. Trouve-moi, et fais-moi me souvenir.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

-Jack, je sais que tu réussiras. Je crois en toi.

Jack se cala contre lui.

-J'ai peur...

-Je suis sûr que ça ira, fit Hiccup en l'embrassant doucement.

-Hiccup ? Fit la voix de sa mère. Je suis rentrée.

-Maman ? Fit-il en regagnant une position normale.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oh, tu sais, la routine. Et toi ?

-Également. On a fondu l'acier avec Gueulfor et on a fabriqué d'autres armes, en cas d'attaque de chasseurs de dragons.

-Bien.

-Je suis épuisé, si tu veux bien me m'excuser, je vais me coucher.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, maman.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, mon fils.

-On devrait y aller aussi, fit Hiccup en chuchotant dès que sa mère fut partie.

-Je ne dors pas…

-Et bien moi oui, et je rêve d'y aller. Alors si tu veux bien venir avec moi… Tu viens mon grand ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Krokmou.

Ils se levèrent et montèrent dans la chambre. Krokmou s’endormit sur sa rondelle d'arbre et Hiccup se mit au lit, accompagné de son aimé. Alors que Jack aurait pu rester à côté de lui et le regarder dormir, comme il faisait habituellement, il se glissa sous les couettes et s'agrippa à lui.

Hiccup savait qu'il avait peur. Que Jack, après être resté seul pendant une centaine d'années, avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau sans personne et que lui disparaisse complètement. Et parfois, Hiccup venait à penser que Lunar s'était peut-être trompé et qu'il ne renaîtrait pas. Qu'il disparaîtrait pour toujours. Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas de mourir, car les vikings n'avaient jamais peur de ça. Il avait peur de laisser Jack. Si jamais c'était le cas, jamais il ne trouverait la paix au Valhalla.

Mais il devait se montrer fort pour deux, alors pour le rassurer, Hiccup l'enlaça et lui murmura que tout irait bien et Jack s’endormit ainsi.


End file.
